Harry Potter et le Peuple Magique
by popoyo2706
Summary: French fiction based on the Harry Potter's five first books. Après sa cinquième année, Harry sombre dans la tristesse. Sa rencontre avec le Peuple Magique va peut être changer cela. Implique un peu les couples HarryHermione, GinnyNeville, RonLuna
1. Introduction

**Note d'information  
****  
**Cette fic reprend des éléments des cinq premiers livres écrits par J.K Rowling.  
Elle ne prend pas en compte le tome VI, car je ne l'aime pas trop et que je l'ai commencé avant la sortie de ce dernier.  
L'histoire: Harry est un peu triste à la fin de sa cinquième année; sa rencontre avec le peuple magique va peut-être changé les choses...  
N'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews (commentaires), je les lirai avec plaisir.

La fin de cette fiction sera assez sombre. Âme sensible s'abstenir. Implique un peu les coupes Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Neville, Ron/Luna

* * *

**Plan provisoire de la fiction** (complété au fur et à mesure de l'avancement) 

I. Retour à Privet Drive  
II. Les Ombres de la Puissance  
III. Des Vacances de Rêve ?  
IV. Une absence remarquée...  
V. L'anniversaire de Harry

**A venir**

VI. Le Temps des révélations  
VII. Choix et Conséquences  
VIII. Rencontres en Forêt  
IX. Au Détour du Chemin  
X. L'Appel du Destin  
XI. Au-Delà des Ombres

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Magic Folk**  
French fiction based on the Harry Potter's five first books.

**Story:** after his fifth year at hogward, Harry is sad. His meeting with the magic folk would change that  
Involved Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Neville, Ron/Luna

Please let me some reviews. I will read it with pleasure.

**Summary**

I. Back to Privet Drive  
II. Shadows of Power  
III. Dreaming holidays?  
IV. Who's not here?  
V. Harry's Birthday  
VI. Time to Know  
VII. Choice and Consequences  
VIII. Having Dates in the Forest?  
IX. Paths behind the Path  
X. Call of the Destiny  
XI. Behind shadows


	2. I Retour à Privet Drive

**Disclaimer :**  
Tous les personnages, lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
L'histoire décrite dans ces lignes est inspirée par mon imagination, ainsi que par la lecture des tomes I à V. Elle commence pendant l'été avant la VIème année de Harry à Poudlard (juste à la fin du V). 

**Résumé :**

Harry revient de sa cinquième année à Poudlard...Pour l'instant, c'est tout! (je sais, mes résumés ne sont pas corrects... on verra par la suite si je m'améliore)

**Correcteur : Nausicaa**

* * *

**Chapitre I: retour à Privet Drive

* * *

**

Le retour vers Privet Drive ne se passa dans une ambiance des plus décontractées. Les Dursley étaient encore sous le coup des paroles prononcées par Maugrey. L'oncle Vernon avait les mains crispées sur le volant et marmonna tout le long du chemin. Dudley s'était recroquevillé dans son fauteuil autant que sa corpulente taille le lui permettait. Il semblait essayer de passer au travers de la portière comme un fantôme tellement il était plaqué contre elle. L'attitude de la tante Pétunia ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion. A son habitude, elle faisait des commentaires sur tout et n'importe quoi tandis que le paysage défilait, imperturbablement. Sa voix monocorde annonçait qu'elle s'attaquait avec férocité aux nouveaux résidents du quartier, les Monsanteau, qui ne s'étaient pas comportés comme des gens biens depuis leur arrivée : Madame Monsanteau avait en effet refusé de venir boire le thé avec elle. « Et en plus Vernon, tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a eu le culot de me répondre, cette effrontée ? », demanda-t-elle à Vernon qui regardait fixement la route, comme s'il craignait que la foudre leur tombe dessus. N'attendant pas la réponse de son mari, elle reprit : « elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par une réunion tupperware ! »

Harry vit d'un bon œil que cette madame Monsanteau ne fasse pas partie des commères de la rue. Sa perception du reste de la conversion se fit moins grande. Il revoyait en image Sirius, son parrain. Il revoyait de quelle façon celui-ci était mort, et se rendit totalement hermétique à toutes leurs conversations.

La voix de la tante Pétunia continua de fuser en remarques et commentaires, tous plus corrosifs les uns que les autres, jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Le soleil rougeoyant dans le ciel avait bien entamé sa chute, et la lune était bien visible. Après avoir emmené ses affaires dans sa chambre, Harry descendit dans la cuisine. Personne n'osa parler durant le repas. L'ambiance aurait été plus chaleureuse dans un cimetière.

Le téléphone sonna. Ce fut la tante Pétunia qui décrocha. On l'entendit répondre « Oui », « Non », précipitamment « Où avez-vous dit ? », alors qu'elle prenait fébrilement un crayon pour écrire sur une feuille de papier que lui avait tendu l'oncle Vernon, debout à présent.  
« Merci docteur de nous avoir prévenus », « Au revoir », et elle raccrocha. « Vernon, la tante Marge est souffrante. Ils ont du la conduire à l'hôpital. »

Ce dernier sembla s'effondrer. «Qu'a-t-elle ? », demanda-t-il après un moment sans réaction. « Les médecins ne savent pas encore comme nous sommes les derniers membres de sa famille, l'hôpital nous autorise tous les deux à aller la voir en dehors des heures de visite. Dudley, tu vas devoir rester là. »

La fourchette tomba de la main de Dudley, plus terrorisé que jamais : « Je ne veux pas rester tout seul avec lui ! »

Harry jubilait intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais aimé la tante Marge et elle le lui avait bien rendu. Et la possibilité de rester seul avec Dudley pour l'effrayer le réjouissait grandement.  
« Nous devons partir rapidement, Dudlinouchet mais nous allons demander à Mrs Figgs si elle ne peut pas venir vous surveiller. », répondit la tante Pétunia.

Harry sentit sa poitrine se soulever. Il recherchait justement un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Mrs Figgs depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs l'année précédente, quand il avait appris qu'elle était une Cracmol. Il prit un air buté, pour que son oncle et sa tante ne se doutent de rien, sinon...

Dudley ne fit pas une mine plus réjouie. Il se souvenait que Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup aller chez Mrs Figgs. Il eut alors pendant une seconde une expression absolument incongrue sur son village rondouillard : il réfléchissait ! Puis un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'exclama : « Maman, je peux aller chez les Polkiss passer la nuit ? Je suis sûr que cela ne les dérangera pas. »

« D'accord, répondit la tante Pétunia. Vernon, va demander à Mrs Figgs de venir, moi pendant ce temps, je vais aller chez les Polkiss demander si cela ne les dérange pas. »  
En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Dudley était parti chez les Polkiss, Mrs Figgs était arrivée à la maison, et on put entendre la voiture de l'oncle Vernon démarrer en trombe, laissant au 4, Privet Drive, un adolescent enchanté.

« Cela fait plaisir de te revoir, Harry. », dit une voix dans son dos qui n'était pas celle de Mrs Figgs. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien... Dumbledore !

Harry se retourna d'un coup. Derrière lui se tenaient Dumbledore et Mrs Figgs. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, son regard pétillait de malice.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de vous voir. », répondit Harry, un peu perplexe.

En effet, Harry était content de le voir, mais il se demandait comment Dumbledore avait pu prévoir si vite l'accident de sa tante ? Il se demanda si ce n'était pas...

« Non, Harry, répondit Dumbledore en écho à ses pensées. Ce n'est pas une fausse nouvelle comme celle qu'avait lancé Tonks l'année dernière pour distraire ton oncle et ta tante. Mademoiselle Marge Dursley est vraiment à l'hôpital. C'est Mrs Figgs qui m'a prévenu de ce qui se passait. Je suis ici pour t'apprendre les bases de l'occlumancie. »

A ces mots, Harry se sentit revivre. Depuis qu'il savait que Voldemort pouvait aussi bien lire dans son esprit que lui inspirer une fausse réalité, il souhaitait faire son maximum pour protéger son esprit de ce dernier.

« Nous ne serons pas très à l'aise ici, reprit Dumbledore. Je connais un endroit qui sera plus propice à un tel entraînement. »

Il sortit alors une plume de phœnix de son manteau. « Tiens cette plume avec moi », dit-il à Harry. Au moment où Harry toucha la plume, il entendit Mrs Figgs crier alors que deux individus défonçaient la porte en s'exclamant « Trop tard ! ». Harry se sentit happé, de la même façon que s'il avait utilisé un portoloin. Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits, fit un tour d'horizon et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Que fait-on ici ? », demanda-t-il un peu déboussolé en reconnaissant le cimetière où il avait vu mourir Cédric.

« Attends-moi ici, Harry. Je vais voir ce qui s'est passé avec Mrs Figgs », dit Dumbledore juste avant de disparaître dans une lumière rouge.

Harry resta seul un instant dans le cimetière qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs : le meurtre de Cédric, le retour de Voldemort, l'arrivée des mangemorts. Quelque chose attira son regard. Un objet un peu plus loin par terre entre deux tombes semblait luire à la lumière des étoiles. Harry s'en approcha. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il le ramassa avec avidité. Au même instant, il sentit un éclair magique lui frôler le visage.

« Alors, Potter, que fais-tu à fouiner dans le coin ? »

Malefoy ! Le son de la voix ne permettait pas d'en douter. Drago Malefoy se trouvait juste derrière lui baguette magique en main, alors que la sienne était enfouie dans la poche arrière de son jean trop grand. Il n'avait aucune chance de la saisir avant que Malefoy ne jette un autre sort.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Au moment où Harry se retournait en faisant une esquive de côté pour éviter le sort grâce à ses réflexes de joueur de Quidditch, il vit une baguette magique en l'air à 20 mètres d'un Malefoy, décontenancé, et surtout qui avait maintenant les mains vides.

« Accio Baguette », reprit la voix que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Il se tourna en direction de la voix et vit Dumbledore accompagné de deux sorciers, un homme et une femme, assez jeunes, portant tous deux une cape orange bordée de bleue.  
« Harry, je ne pense pas que tu connaisses ces deux sorciers. », dit Dumbledore tandis que l'homme avait pris la baguette de Drago et la pointait sur le nez de ce dernier complètement désorienté. « Je te présente Mr et Mrs Monsanteau, en mission pour le gouvernement américain. Leurs instructions, telles qu'ils me les ont décrites, sont de te protéger 'contre toute menace magique qui pourrait se présenter'. C'est dans cette optique qu'ils ont défoncé la porte de ta maison –ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est réparée- ainsi qu'effrayé cette pauvre Mrs Figgs. Ils ont du emménager dans ton quartier il y a peu de temps, je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parler d'eux. »

Mr Monsanteau dit à sa femme : « Emma, va interroger ce jeune garçon, pendant que je reste à surveiller Harry. »

Drago regardait à droite à gauche comme une fouine qu'on allait empailler en sentant sur lui le regard froid de Mrs Monsanteau.

Cette dernière sourit à son mari en lui répondant : « Ne t'inquiètes pas John. Enfin, tu me connais ? » Une lueur dérangeante s'alluma dans son regard. « Lui, il apprendra »

Le sourire qu'elle fit apparaître sur son visage fit reculer Draco, qui trébucha en bredouillant quelques mots inintelligibles...

« Il n'est aucunement question de torturer un élève, et ce quoi qu'il ait fait ! Si vous tenez vraiment à l'interroger, je viens avec vous. », gronda Dumbledore qui n'aimait vraiment pas que l'on s'en prenne à ses élèves.

Dans un murmure inaudible il confia à Harry avant de s'en aller : « n'oublie pas Harry, vide-toi de toute émotion. »

Mrs Monsanteau, Dumbledore et Drago disparurent dans un jet de flammes bleues au moment où Mrs Monsanteau lançait « Ingardium Porta. »

Sans comprendre tout ce qui se passait, Harry se retrouva dans l'un des endroits qu'il détestait le plus au monde, en compagnie d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui plus est, armé d'une baguette. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur cet homme et s'apprêtait à poser une question, une image de sa mère lui vint à l'esprit.

«Voilà donc Harry Potter. » lança Mr Monsanteau d'un air désinvolte. « Vous avez une sacrée réputation pour un adolescent de votre âge. Devoir porter le deuil de sa _mère_ si tôt doit être un vrai supplice. »

Etait-ce vraiment une coïncidence ? Harry, ne le croyait vraiment pas. Juste avant, il pensait à sa mère. Et voici que cet inconnu en parlait une seconde après. Il ne devait plus penser, mais agir. Ne plus lui laisser le temps de fouiller dans son esprit. Fuir, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait attendre Dumbledore, surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas ce sorcier et qu'il n'en connaissait pas les capacités. Il devait se calmer et le faire parler.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur Monsanteau...  
-Tu peux m'appeler John, si tu veux.  
-Mr Monsanteau, pouvez-vous me dire si vous connaissiez ma mère ?

Mr Monsanteau eut un petit rictus qui montrait que Harry l'avait un peu vexé en réitérant l'utilisation de son nom de famille.

-Non, je n'ai pas eu la chance de la connaître. Cependant, elle était très renommée pour ses enchantements...  
-Ma mère était connue ?  
-oui, elle était connu pour avoir créer de nombreux sortilèges puissants. Seulement, elle a emporté dans la tombe le secret du plus puissant qu'elle n'ait jamais inventé : le sortilège « Acta Veritas »  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était comme sortilège ?  
-Oh, c'est très simple. Tu connais le Veritaserum qui oblige quelqu'un à ne pas mentir lorsqu'il répond aux questions ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Et bien là, c'était un sortilège qui obligeait la personne à dire la stricte vérité pendant une journée, à révéler tous les secrets qu'elle cachait et en plus, la personne ne se souvenait de rien le lendemain. Vraiment très puissant...

Ses yeux brillaient en prononçant ses paroles, comme s'il venait d'entrer dans la caverne d'Ali Baba par mégarde...

-C'est d'ailleurs grâce à l'utilisation habile de ce sort que les mangemorts n'ont jamais réussi à venir à bout de tes parents. Et pourtant, ils ont essayé plusieurs fois »

Trois fois... pensa Harry, qui se souvenait des paroles de la prophétie. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense à ça !

-Et mon père, est-ce que vous l'avez connu ?

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Mr Monsanteau, il vit que celui-ci devait avoir souri un instant plus tôt. « Ne penser à rien, il faut que tu ne penses à rien, Harry. », se dit-il en lui-même tandis qu'il écoutait la réponse de Mr Monsanteau.

-Pas plus que ta mère, mais c'était un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Il a joué avec les Frelons de Wimbourne lorsqu'ils étaient à leur apogée, il a aussi joué avec l'équipe d'Angleterre.  
-Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui ne les a jamais vus ?  
-Et toi tu poses beaucoup de questions pour un adolescent de seize ans ! Cela fait parti de mes attributions de savoir ces choses là. C'est mon travail.  
-Une autre question de la part de l'adolescent que je suis : savez-vous pourquoi Dumbledore m'a fait venir ici ?  
-Si tu ne le sais pas, je ne peux rien faire pour toi... Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit, si ?  
-Mais vous pensez vraiment que ce lieu est sûr ?  
-Avec la sécurité renforcée qu'il y a autour de toi depuis que le retour de Voldemort s'est avéré vrai, tu peux être sûr d'être plus protégé que n'importe qui sur cette terre ! Mais bon, sais-tu pourquoi Voldemort a essayé de te tuer, il y a de cela seize ans ?

Harry préféra ignorer la dernière question. Il était de plus en plus vraisemblable que les intentions de cet homme étaient louches et qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur la prophétie.

-Et vous, pourquoi me protégez-vous ?  
-Tu n'as pas respecté les règles du jeu. C'était à ton tour de répondre à ma question. Bref, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai ma réponse. Qui t'a dit que je cherchais à te protéger ? Non, je ne suis pas là pour cela. Je suis là pour te conseiller, pour te guider lorsque tu auras des choix à faire. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder.

-Qui vous dit que je vous ferai confiance ?

Mr Monsanteau ne répondit pas. Son regard s'était tourné sur la droite de Harry où trois personnes arrivèrent.  
De la fumée bleue s'élevait du sol à l'endroit où apparurent Mrs Monsanteau, Dumbledore et Rogue.

« Harry, nous allons t'emmener dans un endroit plus sûr », dit précipitamment Dumbledore. « Le professeur Rogue m'apprend à l'instant que Privet Drive vient d'être pulvérisé »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Pulvérisé, comment ça pulvérisé ? », demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé. Et dire qu'une heure auparavant toute sa famille y était. Ils auraient pu être détruit en même temps que la maison! Même eux ne méritaient pas ça.

« Viens, nous en parlerons plus à l'aise une fois en sécurité », lui répondit Dumbledore.

Il poursuivit, en colère, en se tournant vers les Monsanteau qui s'étaient rapprochés : « Ceci dépasse le périmètre de votre juridiction. Vous n'avez aucun droit ni de poser des questions, ni de nous suivre ! Nous nous reverrons en septembre. »

Harry, Rogue et Dumbledore s'écartèrent des Monsanteau. Dumbledore sortit une plume de son manteau que Harry et Rogue se pressèrent de tenir. Et, comme sous l'effet d'un portoloin, ils furent happés et arrivèrent dans un lieu plus amical.

Curieusement, la dernière chose que Harry avait vu avant de changer de lieu fut Mr et Mrs Monsanteau en train de sourire et de murmurer d'un air réjoui. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Il frissonnait toujours lorsqu'il entendit :

« Bienvenue au 12, square Grimmaurd, Harry ! », lui dit en souriant Lupin, en lui donnant un carré de chocolat.


	3. II Les Ombres de la Puissance

**Disclaimer :  
**  
Tous les personnages, lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. 

L'histoire décrite dans ces lignes est inspirée par mon imagination, ainsi que par la lecture des tomes I à V.

**Résumé :**

Beaucoup de choses se sont passées en peu de temps. Privet Drive a été détruit, Dumbledore a réapparu, d'étranges sorciers vivent dans le voisinage, Malefoy a été aperçu dans un cimetière, et Harry arrive au quartier général de l'ordre du Phœnix.

**Remerciements :**

Pour ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier Nausicaa ma correctrice, ainsi que MelMS pour son aide.

* * *

**Chapitre II : Les Ombres de la Puissance

* * *

**

« Bienvenue au 12, square Grimmaurd, Harry ! », lui dit en souriant Lupin, en lui donnant un carré de chocolat.

Une douce chaleur envahit Harry lorsqu'il mangea le carré de chocolat. C'était comme si un voile avait obscurci sa vision. Le visage de Rémus se fit plus net : son sourire apparut plus las, ses yeux plus ternes, ses rides plus marquées. Que d'amertume et de tristesse se lisaient dans son regard ! Harry aurait bien aimé connaître le poids sous lequel Rémus semblait crouler. Ce dernier jouait distraitement avec la tablette de chocolat. Son regard se détourna et il semblait embarrassé.

« Nous attendions Dumbledore pour commencer la séance. Je suis désolé Harry, mais malheureusement tu ne peux pas y assister », reprit Rémus lorsque Harry eut fini de manger le chocolat.

Alors que Harry, déçu, s'apprêtait à repartir résigné, une voix se fit entendre :

« Non, il doit y assister », dit calmement Rogue.  
« Et pourquoi cela, Servilus ? »

Ces mots rappelèrent à Harry le souvenir de Sirius. Rémus semblait légèrement moins calme lorsque ces mots sortirent de sa bouche. Le dernier des maraudeurs, voilà qui il était. Harry commençait à prendre conscience de tout l'héritage que Rémus avait reçu de son père et de Sirius.

« Monsieur Potter a subi une lourde perte, ne serait-ce que psychologiquement, et la moindre des choses serait de lui expliquer dans quelles circonstances cela s'est passé. »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il s'empressa d'accompagner Dumbledore, avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis.  
Pendant le court instant où ils marchèrent vers la salle à manger, Harry ne cessa de repenser à tous les évènements qui étaient lourds de sens dans sa vie. La mort de Sirius et de Cédric, la curiosité des Monsanteau et de Voldemort concernant la prophétie, la désintégration de la maison des Dursley.

Alors qu'il repensait à tout cela, il remarqua que le couloir avait retrouvé une seconde jeunesse. Restaurées, les tapisseries rappelaient leur beauté passée, cependant elles avaient perdu leur éclat : du fil jaune poussin avait remplaçé le fil d'or.

Des meubles de rangement arboraient l'emblème des Black plus brillant que jamais. Harry ne put s'attarder sur ces détails que déjà Dumbledore ouvrait les portes de la salle à manger. Le nombre de personnes présentes avaient eu raison de la grande pièce. Les meubles avaient disparu, sans doute entreposés dans d'autres pièces. Privés de tapisserie et de tableau, les murs semblaient plus froids.

Seul le feu de la cheminée procurait un semblant de chaleur à cette pièce. Les sorciers siégeaient tant bien que mal autour de la grande table sur laquelle des piles de document étaient posées. L'éclairage du lustre permettait de voir les plans, croquis, notes qui circulaient sur cette table, passant entre toutes les mains.

Il y avait ici beaucoup de sorciers plus ou moins de haut rang comme devant le magenmagot, mais l'atmosphère était moins oppressante. Harry avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. De la fierté ? De la reconnaissance ? De la joie ? Une multitude de sentiments l'envahissait alors qu'il faisait connaissance avec les membres de l'ordre : la joie de revoir Tonks, Mrs Mac Gonagall, Mrs Figgs, Alastor Maugrey –que de visages connus et amis !- , puis la surprise d'y rencontrer les jumeaux Weasley, mais surtout une douce chaleur amplifiée par le chant de Fumsek.

Dès que Harry fut entré, tous ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas eurent le réflexe « cicatrice/ étonnement/ je montre à mon voisin en faisant un petit signe du coude » que Harry connaissait bien. Comme quoi, il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas.

« Fred, Georges, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? », demanda Harry qui s'était rapproché de l'endroit où se trouvaient les jumeaux.

« Nous aussi, on travaille pour l'ordre, et toi ? », répondirent à l'unisson les deux frères bombant le torse, parfaitement synchrones, dans une imitation de Percy toutefois moins réussie que leurs tours habituels. Au ton de leur voix, Harry pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient surpris de sa présence.

Dumbledore esquissa un geste et toutes les conversations cessèrent.  
« Bien, nous allons commencer. », dit Dumbledore dans le silence le plus total.

« Vous pourrez remarquer la présence de Harry Potter à cette table. Il ne fait pas encore parti de l'ordre, mais il est nécessaire que nous lui transmettions les informations en notre possession pour assurer au mieux sa propre sécurité. »

Cette phrase réveilla en Harry le souvenir de leur discussion de juin dernier. Il était content que maintenant Dumbledore ait la volonté de ne plus faire la même erreur.

« Cette affaire urgente est donc classée prioritaire dans cette réunion. Notre discussion portera dans un premier temps sur la compréhension des évènements passés puis sur l'élaboration d'une nouvelle stratégie de protection pour lui et sa famille. Enfin, lorsque Harry sera parti, nous ferons le point sur les différentes affaires en cours. »

Même si elle ne dura que quelques instants, la pause que fit Dumbledore permit à Harry de comprendre le pouvoir d'un grand orateur. Le silence avait en effet pris une consistance : il symbolisait à la fois la puissance de suggestion de Dumbledore et la dévotion des membres de l'ordre envers leur chef incontesté.

« Bien. Severus, veuillez nous faire le récit de ce que vous savez au sujet de la désintégration de Privet Drive. »

Rogue se leva alors. Tous ceux qui étaient assis autour de la table le fixaient des yeux. Certains avec curiosité, d'autres avec un regard haineux. Harry n'avait pas remarqué cela jusqu'à présent, mais il paraissait, si possible, avoir une mine plus exécrable que d'habitude. Quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore, ce misérable individu était tout sauf serviable. Quelle était sa réelle motivation pour « aider l'ordre du phénix au péril de sa vie » ?

« La maison où résidait Harry Potter ne souffrira plus jamais sa présence : elle a été détruite sur ordre du seigneur des ténèbres. D'après les réactions au sein des troupes de mangemorts, je pense pouvoir établir un lien entre cette destruction et l'arrivée de nouvelles recrues. Recrues qui ont été dissimulées à la plupart des mangemorts. Serait-ce des sorciers ?  
Je n'avais aucun moyen de simuler une absence, si bien que j'ai envoyé un message par la voie utilisée dans ces cas là. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'est montré très content que la maison ait pu être détruite, mais il n'a pas expliqué ce qui le réjouissait à ce point. »

« L'éclair de feu ! Toutes mes affaires ! Tout a été détruit dans la maison. Et qu'est-ce que Rogue arrive à dire ? Rien d'intéressant, il ne sait rien. En voilà un bel espion de Voldemort, qui ne connaît les combines de ce dernier, que lorsque celui-ci les a accomplies ! », pensa Harry, en colère.

« Calme-toi, Harry », fit la voix de Dumbledore dans sa tête.

« Je tiens à souligner que le sort qui protège Harry et sa famille fait parti de la magie ancienne. », continua Dumbledore qui s'était levé au moment où Rogue s'asseyait. « Aucun sorcier n'a le pouvoir de briser ce sort. Ceci est l'œuvre des amis que nous autres sorciers avons oubliés, mésestimés, détruits, humiliés : les gobelins, les elfes de maison, les centaures ou encore les géants. Tout ce que je sais c'est que toutes les maisons ont été détruites dans un rayon de trois cents mètres autour de la maison de Harry. »

Dudley ! Dudley était chez les Polkiss à ce moment. Etait-il mort ? Etrangement, cette idée le remplit de chagrin.  
Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, Dumbledore reprit : « Le plus bizarre, c'est que, bien que les maisons aient été détruites, aucun habitant n'a été tué, comme s'il s'agissait juste d'un avertissement, ou quelque chose du genre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que Harry et sa famille ne seront pas en sécurité là-bas. »

Il s'interrompit, attendit quelques instants, avant de reprendre :  
« J'ai une suggestion quant à l'endroit où il pourrait se rendre : chez... »

Baoum !

A ce moment là, une explosion se fit entendre au grenier. Le lustre vacilla, la lumière déclina. De la poussière tomba du plafond sur les sorciers qui s'étaient tous relevés en position d'attaque et qui se tournèrent vers Dumbledore. Certains semblaient surpris, mais la plupart regardait confiant leur leader. Dumbledore stoïque dévisagea tour à tour chacun des membres. Son visage fort sérieux rassura chaque sorcier. Après que Dumbedore les ait regardés, cinq personnes se précipitèrent hors de la salle.

Maugrey prit la parole :

« Allons Dumbledore, ne faîtes pas tant de manières ! Envoyez-le là où bon vous semblera, mais il ne faut pas qu'il reste ici, cela devient dangereux ! »

Les personnes restées dans la salle s'étaient toutes levées et s'étaient mises en cercle autour de Harry. Après avoir entendu les paroles de Maugrey, elles avaient fait un hochement de tête en signe d'approbation.

« Très bien, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire retrouvé. Harry, cet été, tu vas visiter la Scandinavie ! »

« Quoi ? », s'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes dont les Weasley. « Mais n'est-ce pas là que... ».  
Une autre explosion se produisit.

« Sauvez Harry vite ! », crièrent plusieurs personnes à l'intention de Dumbledore. Celui-ci tenait maintenant dans sa main une plume de Fumsek aux couleurs vives et chatoyantes.  
Maintenant habitué, Harry touchait de sa main gauche la plume qui l'emmenait dans un tourbillon vers la Scandinavie !

Harry détestait toujours autant cette sensation. Il avait l'impression que ses organes avaient changé de place.

Il découvrit alors à perte de vue sur les collines alentours de la bruyère et du jonc en abondance. Cela choqua Harry. La Scandinavie ressemblait trait pour trait à l'Ecosse.

Un chemin de terre, occupé en grande partie par la végétation, serpentait entre plusieurs maisons pour s'arrêter devant une grande bâtisse, guère reluisante qui subissait impitoyablement l'assaut du temps. Fissures et lierres avaient envahi plus de la moitié de sa façade. Les lettres formant le mot Hôpital étaient écaillées. Ce bâtiment n'était pourtant pas en ruine, car les fenêtres, propres, permettaient d'observer les mouvements à l'intérieur. Bizarre... Mais que faisaient-ils là ?

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions partir en laissant ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin ? »

Ah, les Dursley ! Pendant un instant il avait eu le bonheur de les oublier.

« Ils sont dans l'hôpital. Ton cousin a été frappé d'amnésie, il ne se souvient plus de rien. La version officielle est que la tante Marge a besoin du bon air pur scandinave, et que vous allez l'accompagner.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là Harry. Cela se passera mieux que tu ne le penses. Après tout n'est-ce pas dans la nuit la plus noire qu'on peut observer la lumière la plus vive ? », dit Dumbledore, arborant un sourire malicieux sur ces paroles sibyllines.

Harry arriva ainsi devant les portes de l'hôpital.  
- Bon, Harry, je vais devoir te laisser ici, bon courage.

- Attendez, dit Harry qui venait de se souvenir d'une chose importante. Pourriez-vous dire à Lupin que j'ai le miroir jumeau de celui de Sirius ? Je pense qu'il comprendra.  
- D'accord, Harry, je lui transmettrai. Et maintenant file.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore avait transplané. Il lui semblait que ce dernier avait murmuré quelque chose avant de s'en aller, mais quoi ?

Après une demande en bonne et due forme à l'accueil, après trois couloirs parcourus en long et en large à la recherche du numéro gagnant, et de longues foulées en tout sens, Harry arriva devant la chambre de Marge Dursley. Il s'apprêtait à frapper pour entre lorsque Crac… une douleur intense se diffusa dans sa boite crânienne.

Quelque chose venait de lui heurter le front violemment.  
« Harry Potter ! Tu vas mourir ! », entendit-il alors qu'il était à demi assommé et que la terre semblait tourner au-dessous de lui.  
L'oncle Vernon l'agrippa par le col de son T-shirt trop large, et le maintint en l'air. Son visage affichait une couleur rouge violacée tandis qu'il entraînait Harry à l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Dudley est arrivé il y a quelques instants complètement amnésique ! Nous savons que Privet Drive a été détruit ! Ils en ont même parlé à la télévision ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait, d'où viens-tu comme ça ?

Qu'as-tu encore manigancé pour que le quartier explose ?», murmura avec peine Vernon, contrôlant difficilement sa colère.

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! C'est un coup de Voldemort ! »  
Harry eut presque l'impression d'entendre les rouages s'enclencher dans le cerveau de Vernon.

« Mais... N'est-ce pas celui qui a cherché à te tuer l'été dernier ? Avec les défroqueurs ? », demanda Vernon au prix d'une concentration intense.  
« Oui, c'est aussi lui qui a tué mes parents. », répondit calmement Harry. « Et tellement d'autres ! », pensa-t-il.

Nerveux, tous tiquèrent et montrèrent leur affolement en se raidissant lorsque la tante Marge déplaça légèrement son bras dans un spasme musculaire. Elle se réveillait.

Aussitôt, les Dursley investirent les lieux comme s'ils étaient à Privet Drive. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour se rendre compte à quel point les chambres d'hôpital pouvaient être bruyantes.

Dudley avait pris place sur le lit de droite. Ne voyant pas bien l'image de la télévision trop petite et trop éloignée, Dudley avait augmenté le son jusqu'à la saturation du haut parleur.

Vernon marchait de long en large, gênant les infirmiers du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se contentait pour l'instant de leur tenir tête en criant plus fort que la télévision pour déprécier leur travail, corroborant les allégations les plus fantasques de sa sœur.

Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas d'appuyer sur la sonnette. A tel point que le personnel médial, montrant une pointe d'agacement, lui a demandé si elle ne confondait pas la sonnette d'urgence avec la commande automatique du lit ou avec la télécommande du poste.  
Indifférente à cette agitation, Pétunia se contentait de gratifier son entourage de quelques remarques acerbes de temps à autre. Harry remercia intérieurement la providence qui avait choisi de placer dans cette chambre un vieux numéro de « Mégère et fière » que Pétunia n'avait pas lu. Sans cela, il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu tenir aussi longtemps.

Deux hiboux se présentèrent en cognant à la vitre. Voyant que chacun était porteur d'une lettre, Harry leur ouvrit. Ces derniers les glissèrent alors dans l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre puis s'en allèrent.  
Pétunia, fit preuve de réflexe et reçut les deux lettres dans ses bras.

Elle en donna une à Harry, et ouvrit l'autre. « Vernon, une lettre nous est adressée. », dit-elle à son mari. Celui-ci se rapprocha et tous deux lurent la lettre qui leur était adressée. Harry en était sûr car en prenant sa lettre il avait entraperçu l'enveloppe de l'autre dans les mains de sa tante.

Il regarda l'enveloppe de sa lettre, mais ne lut aucun signe distinctif indiquant qui avait bien pu l'écrire.

Il ouvrit son enveloppe, et s'apprêtait à lire son contenu quand un son sourd se fit entendre au niveau de la fenêtre. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et reconnut Errol, le hibou familial des Weasley.

Cet emplumé n'avait pas encore compris qu'il n'arriverait jamais à passer à travers le verre !

Il tenait entre ses serres une lettre. Harry y reconnut l'écriture de Mrs Weasley. Il décida de l'ouvrir en premier.

_  
Cher Harry,  
Désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire plus tôt, mais nous avons dû faire un peu de nettoyage dans la maison. Des serpents avaient installé leurs nids dans le grenier..._

Des serpents ? Il doit s'agir des mangemorts !

_... et nous avons réussi à les déloger sans difficultés. Ne te fais pas de soucis. Nous avons appris que tu allais passer tes vacances en compagnie de ta famille. Sache que s'il ne tenait qu'à nous, et que nous devions passer des vacances dans un tel endroit, nous nous sentirions aussi en sécurité que si tu te trouvais avec l'un de tes anciens professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal (à l'exception du loup-garou... Brrrr ! Rien que d'en parler, j'en ai des frissons partout). Tu peux donc te détendre en toute sécurité. Nous allons nous même passer des vacances tranquilles avec Ron et Ginny au Terrier. Nous prendrons de tes nouvelles en t'envoyant Errol de temps en temps, c'est le seul hibou que nous ayons pour parcourir de telles distances._

« Est-ce qu'ils se fichaient de lui ? Errol n'est pas fait pour les longues distances », pensa Harry en regardant l'oiseau qui peinait à transporter une simple lettre. Pourquoi ne prendraient-ils pas plutôt le hibou de Ron, Coq ?

Toujours dans son observation du hibou, Harry remarqua que, contrairement aux fois précédentes, la course que le hibou avait faite ne semblait pas l'avoir fatigué, comme s'il avait fait moins d'une centaine de mètres. Harry comprit alors que c'était un signe de la famille Weasley pour lui signifier qu'ils le suivraient dans son périple, et qu'ils seraient là au moindre problème.

_Prends soin de toi, Harry, mon chéri._

La lettre était signée par un grand W manuscrit qui devait être la signature de Mrs Weasley. Plus loin, Harry reconnut l'écriture moins gracieuse de Ron qui lui écrivait ces quelques lignes :

_Ben dis donc Harry, je crois pas que ça va être cette fois que tu vas pouvoir passer des vacances normales. J'espère qu'on se reverra vite pour que tu puisses me raconter dans les détails tout ce qui s'est passé. __  
A plus tard Harry !_

Harry rangea sa lettre dans la poche de son pantalon. Il vit que son oncle et sa tante étaient toujours en train de lire la leur. Mais qui avait bien pu leur écrire ? L'oncle Vernon semblait plongé dans un moment de réflexion intense.

Harry avait-t-il trop d'imagination ? L'effort produit par son oncle était tel qu'il lui semblait que des volutes de vapeur s'échappaient de sa tête.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Dudley. Il semblait encore sous l'effet du sortilège. Au moins, c'était une bonne chose, il ne risquait pas de l'embêter. Harry avait quand même un peu pitié pour lui. Le choc qu'il a du avoir en voyant la maison détruite... D'ailleurs où est passé Hedwige ? Dans la précipitation qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à elle, la pauvre. Avait-elle péri durant l'attaque de Privet Drive ? Et sinon, pourquoi n'était-elle pas déjà là ?  
« Dudley, Harry ! », déclara Vernon de sa voix tonitruante,  
« Nous partons en Scandinavie. »


	4. III Des vacances de Rêve ?

**Disclaimer :**

Tous les personnages, lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

L'histoire décrite dans ces lignes est inspirée par mon imagination, ainsi que par la lecture des tomes I à V. Elle commence pendant l'été avant la VIème année de Harry à Poudlard (juste à la fin du V).

**Résumé :**

Après maintes péripéties, Harry se retrouve sur la route vers la Scandinavie.

* * *

**A lire** (ou pas) : 

Pour information :

Comme je ne sais pas parler norvégien, j'ai inventé un petit langage, pour retrouver la version française (anglaise pour Harry évidemment), il suffit de faire les changements qui suivent :

# pour o  
$ pour a  
/ pour e

Et voilà le travail !

* * *

**Chapitre Trois : Des vacances de rêve ?

* * *

**

Harry ne comprit pas ce qui avait pu motiver l'oncle Veyrnon, surtout si soudainement. Il chercha par la suite par tous les moyens à récupérer la lettre qu'ils avaient lue, mais de cette lettre, il ne put en trouver aucune trace.

Un hélicoptère avait été apprêté pour eux. C'était un hélicoptère de secours rouge avec à l'intérieur tout le matériel médical pour les secours d'urgence, avec même des poches de sang frais pour permettre de faire des transfusions. A bord, s'entassaient le pilote, deux infirmiers qui accompagnaient Marge, les trois Dursley, et en dernier, comme toujours, rabroué par son oncle comme s'il était pire qu'un chien, Harry, qui trouva tant bien que mal une place, sans avoir ne serait-ce que l'envie de crier après cet olibrius violet qui lui servait d'oncle et donc les cacophonies ne lui inspiraient que du mépris. Harry avait mûri rapidement ces derniers temps. Les dernières semaines à Poudlard, il s'était isolé, loin de tout et de tout le monde, pensant aux horreurs des mangemorts, à cette satanée prophétie, à Sirius dont il se sentait toujours responsable de la mort...

Plongé dans ses pensées, il mit à moment à se rendre compte que des petits bruits répétés se faisaient entendre, encore plus fort que le bruit des pales de l'hélicoptère qui survolait une eau peu agitée, où pouvaient se voir quelques bateaux. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cabine, intrigué, il fut soulagé de voir les Dursley dormir d'un sommeil profond, ronflant tour à tour, ne laissant jamais le silence envahir la pièce, comme si l'idée même de « calme » dans leurs esprits endormis eut semblé anormale. Lui-même, fatigué de cette longue journée éprouvante ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, où aucun rêve ni cauchemar ne devraient pouvoir troubler son repos.

Devant lui se tenaient un elfe de maison, un géant et un centaure. Tous se prosternaient devant lui. Un peu plus loin, un peu en retrait comme en signe de déférence, se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui avait tué son parrain. La colère le submergea à cet instant. Et plus sa colère grandissait, plus les images devenaient floues. Il ressentit une brûlure vivace au niveau de sa cicatrice, alors qu'une voix résonna à l'intérieur de sa tête : « Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus m'échapper ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Etait-ce un rêve, ou encore un des tours de Voldemort ? Dans sa précipitation d'hier, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ces exercices d'occlumancie. Mais tout ce qu'il avait vu lui semblait si confus, qu'il avait peine à croire que cela fut réel.

En sueur, il regarda un peu partout. Il mit un petit moment avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans un lit, dans un lieu qui lui semblait totalement étranger. Un silence inquiétant se répandait jusque dans les bois environnants. Harry, intrigué, se leva d'un bond, se demandant quel pouvait bien être cet endroit.

Harry se trouvait dans une pièce aux dimensions rectangulaires, éclairée seulement par un carré de lumière verte en provenance de la fenêtre devant lui : la lumière du jour qui s'insinuait à travers les feuilles des arbres.

Il était dans une chambre coquette. A sa droite se trouvait une porte, pour l'instant fermé, ainsi qu'un portemanteau où était soigneusement suspendu ses vêtements de voyage.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il portait un pyjama un tantinet trop grand pour lui.

Une lampe à pétrole était posée sur une table de chevet, sur sa gauche, près du lit. Un meuble très travaillé se tenait à côté et se composait de trois pans. Les deux pans de chaque côté étaient deux placards identiques, tout en hauteur et assez cossus, ayant les dimensions idéales pour pouvoir accueillir sur des cintres des habits amples et longs, comme des robes de sorcier, par exemple. Le troisième pan, la partie centrale accueillait quatre tiroirs, tout en longueur. Au-dessus de cette plate-forme qui lui arrivait à la taille se tenaient des cadres, des photos. En s'approchant, Harry distingua plus nettement des figures qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces traits quelque part, mais où et quand ? Il ouvrit la fenêtre et respira un grand coup. L'air était pur ici. Malgré le silence pesant, Harry commença à se sentir bien... et a relâché sa garde. Depuis qu'il s'était levé précipitamment, son premier réflexe avait été de prendre sa baguette, qui pendait maintenant tout comme son bras sur son côté.

Par dehors, il entendit des voix chuchotées. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour mieux entendre les voix. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une personne un peu plus grande que lui, habillée sombrement. Avant que Harry n'ait pu plus avant détaillé son visage, la personne parla avec un accent dur, mais moins que la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu : « Content de voirr que tu es rréveillé, Harrry. »

Krum était là devant lui. Il semblait toujours aussi taciturne, mais pourtant, il souriait. Comme il s'approchait avec sa démarche en canard, Harry s'aperçut que sa tenue était celle d'un joueur de Quidditch, mais différente de celle de l'équipe Bulgare. En voyant son air étonné, Krum lui répondit qu'il jouait dans le championnat national norvégien pour une équipe de Trondheim, les Aigles Blancs.

Il lui expliqua aussi brièvement que pendant le voyage, on les avait endormi avec le sortilège Orpheus Totalus et qu'on les avait ensuite fait transplané jusqu'ici. Le vol en hélicoptère aurait mis beaucoup trop de temps. Les Dursley sont pour l'instant en train de rêver qu'ils font le voyage de façon « normale », ils se réveilleront dans trois jours.

« En attendant qu'ils se rréveillent, que dirrais-tu d'assister à l'entraînement de notrre équipe ? Bien sûrr, une équipe de l'orrdre restera pour les garrder. », lui demanda Krum.

Harry accepta avec plaisir. Ils sortirent alors. Les chuchotements que Harry avait entendu provenait de deux joueurs qui arboraient la même tenue blanche bordée de rouge que Krum. Harry comprit que c'était donc d'autres joueurs qui devaient parler de Quidditch.

« Bon, Krum, on y va. On va pas attendre Jul non plus. »

Ils partirent devant sans un mot de plus. Pas très chaleureux, l'accueil des norvégiens.

« Krum, c'est qui ce Jules ? », demanda Harry, se demandant si c'était un autre terme pour parler encore de lui.

Krum fut aussitôt pris d'un éclat de rire monumental.

« Quoi ? », fit Harry, un peu boudeur et énervé qu'il se moque de lui

« C'est parce qu'AHAHAHAH... », fit Krum qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Au bout de cinq minutes, tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction du terrain d'entraînement. Krum réussit à articuler assez pour dire entre deux éclats de rire : « Jul signifie Noël en norrvégien. Ils ne parrlaient pas de quelqu'un, mais ils disaient juste qu'ils n'allaient pas attendrre noël pour jouer. »

« Si ça se trrouve, tu aurras même l'occasion de parrticiper à l'entrraînement avec nous, je crrois que l'attrrapeur remplaçant s'est blessé durrant le derrnier déplacement », continua Krum, essayant de se reprendre et de retrouver son calme.

« Malheureusement, je crois que mon balai a dû être cassé lors de l'attaque de Privet Drive », répondit Harry, effondré.

« En es-tu sûrr ? », demanda Krum, avec un air amusé, regardant fixement un point derrière Harry.

Harry se retourna et vit Hedwige qui tenait son éclair de feu entre ses serres.

« Hedwige ! ».

Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre égratignure.

« Ta chouette est vrrraiment formidable, on m'a raconté qu'elle avait du pressentirr l'attaque, karr elle avait fui avec la majorrité de tes affairres quelques instants auparravant », répondit Krum, d'un air soucieux et intrigué. Et c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi être intrigué par cet animal étrange, capable de prévoir une attaque, à moins que...

« Hedwige a toujours su faire preuve d'intelligence, et a su se sortir de situation plus difficile », répondit Harry, en pensant au nombre de fois où elle avait réussi à faire preuve d'adresse et de fidélité vis-à-vis de lui, ce qui dissipa aussitôt les soupçons que lui portaient Krum.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au stade. C'était une architecture magnifique : il avait été bâti au dessus d'un plan d'eau qui faisait exactement les dimensions du stade, de ce fait, l'accès aux tribunes était fait par une feuille de nénuphar géante qui tenait le rôle d'ascenseur.

Mais Harry n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'extasier, car il se rendit compte que de nombreux regards étaient tournés vers eux...

« B/n $l#rs, qu'/st-c/ qu/ v#us f$it/s ? #n v#us $tt/nd ! », leur disent les joueurs de l'équipe dans une langue que Harry ne comprit pas

« #ui, #ui, #n $rrrrriv! », répondit Krum dans la même langue.

« Viens Harrry, on va faire deux groupes de onze et tu feras l'ttrrp/ur, pardon, l'attrrapeur de l'équipe adverrse. »

Ce qui était bien, c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre la langue pour jouer au Quidditch. L'entraînement dura un certain temps, avec des systèmes de passes, de voltige. Krum montra à Harry des techniques pour avoir des meilleures prises au vent et gagner en vitesse et en souplesse, tandis que les batteurs se livraient à un duel à coup de battes en se lançant le cognard à toute vitesse.

Pour finir l'entraînement, ils firent un match à sept contre sept. Harry fut mis avec l'équipe des remplaçants. Le match fut sublime ; Les enchaînements de passe se faisaient à des vitesses époustouflantes et Harry eut du mal à garder son calme et sa concentration. Soudain, Krum plongea. Harry ne voyait pas le vif d'or, mais il le suivit, près cependant à faire une manœuvre de rattrapage s'il s'agissait d'une feinte de Wronsky. Cependant en plein dans la descente, Harry remarqua à un point lumineux à l'horizon : le vif d'or ! Krum était trop concentré par sa feinte pour le voir. Harry se servit de l'élan de la descente pour faire un virage de 90 et remonter à l'horizontal cent mètres derrière le vif d'or. Krum, qui n'avait pas prévu cela se lança dans une poursuite effrénée de Harry pour savoir qui arriverait le premier dessus. Le vif d'or était proche, la main de Harry juste à côté, fébrile d'excitation à l'idée de pouvoir battre Krum sur son terrain. Dans quelques instants, le match allait se terminer, mais qui allait gagner ?

Le vif d'or n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, mais déjà Krum revenait derrière Harry et se servait de la vitesse de Harry pour accélérer par le phénomène d'aspiration. Le score était de 300 à 150 en faveur de l'équipe titulaire. En voyant la course effrénée des deux attrapeurs, les autres joueurs se sont arrêtés pour assister au spectacle. Plus que quelques millimètres, les deux sont quasiment au coude à coude. Les mains tendus se referment maintenant. Le vif d'or a été pris !

Le vif d'or était au creux de sa main. Harry a réussi l'exploit de battre Krum sur son propre terrain. Harry et Krum se serrèrent la main pour se féliciter.

« Brv# l'$ngl$is ! », entendit-il quelque part sur le terrain, repris en cœur par d'autres joueurs.

Comme le match avait été rapide, deux autres matchs d'entraînement furent fait. Bine que Harry y mit tout son cœur, Krum avait plus d'expérience que lui, et réussit les deux fois suivantes à prendre le vif d'or.

« B#n, l$ s/$nc/ d'/ntr$in/m/nt /st fini/ p#ur $uj#urd'hui ! N#us r/pr/ndr#ns d/m$in six h/ur/s. S#y/z $ l'h/ur/. », dit la personne qui semblait être l'entraîneur.

« Si tu veux venirr, l'entrraînement est à six heurres demain matin », lui traduit Krum, tandis que des mots comme « j#li tr$v$il ! », « bi/n j#u! », pouvaient être entendus de part et d'autre.

Harry était très enthousiasme à l'idée de venir. En effet, cela lui permettait de vider son esprit en jouant jusqu'à épuisement. Comme ça, il pensait moins à la mort de son parrain, à la mort de Cédric, au retour de Voldemort, à la destruction de Privet Drive, à la présence des nouveaux venus, les Monsanteaux, à l'attaque sur le quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix, et ... Malefoy ! qu'est-ce que ce misérable insecte faisait dans le cimetière où il avait vu disparaître Cédric ?

A tout hasard, il posa la question à Krum pour savoir si il savait quelque chose au sujet de Malefoy : pourquoi il était là-bas, ce qu'il était devenu... Malheureusement, Krum ne put pas répondre à ses interrogations.

« Aprrès-demain, d'autrres membrres de l'orrdrre doivent venirr. Tu pourrras leurr en demander plus à ce moment là. »

Les deux autres jours se passèrent agréablement bien pour Harry. Les Dursley ne l'embêtaient pas : ils dormaient, tels des cochons dans une soue, d'un sommeil profond et dévastateur. Les entraînements se passaient très bien. Le midi, Krum et lui restaient à manger avec le reste de l'équipe. Harry commença à comprendre la langue. Par ailleurs, l'entraîneur, qui accueillait de nouveaux joueurs dans l'équipe, utilisa le sort iultima langua/i pour parler dans une langue compréhensible de tous, car elle devenait pour celui qui l'entendait sa langue maternelle.

Usé, fatigué, mais content, Harry passa de formidables nuits de sommeils sans rêves. Mais le cauchemare allait bientôt recommencer : aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait pas assister à l'entraînement de Quidditch, car la famille Dursley allait se réveiller. C'est d'ailleurs peu de temps avant leur réveil que Harry se demanda soudainement qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur raconter !

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il mit quelques instants à comprendre que quatre individus le regardaient fixement, sans parler et osant à peine respirer.

« Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia, tante Marge, Dudley. Je remarque que vous êtes réveillés. Avez-vous eu le temps de... »

« Non, désolé jeune insolent, mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'écouter tes sornettes. N'est-ce pas cher frère ? », demanda Marge en fixant de façon méprisable son 'neveu' Harry.

« Nous avons énormément de choses à faire, maintenant que nous sommes arrivés ici. », renchérit l'oncle Vernon.

« Comme tu le sais, Harry, la tante Marge a besoin de repos... », commença la tante Pétunia après avoir donné un coup de coude bien appuyé à Vernon.

« Et nous, nous avons besoin de vacances ! », continua Dudley avec un sourire efflanqué en coin.

« Merci, Dudlinouchet, pour tes remarques pertinentes, mais nous pouvons nous en passer, répliqua d'un ton sec la tant Pétunia avant de poursuivre d'une voix stressée, mais néanmoins calme. Nous résiderons évidemment ici, mais nous serons assez occupés pour que tu ne puisses pas nous voir de la journée. Par ailleurs cela te permettra de profiter de tout ce temps pour voir tes 'amis' sans nous importuner. Nous allons aujourd'hui visiter les sources d'eau chaude. A ce soir »

Si tôt dit, les Dursley partirent, laissant un Harry abasourdi et surtout interloqué par leurs réactions. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose, et il ferait tout pour le découvrir.


	5. IV Une Absence Remarquée

**Disclaimer**: tous droits réservés à J K Rowling

**Résumé: **Harry est en scandinavie avec les Dursley suite à la destruction de Privet Drive. Entre temps, il a passé quelques instants au quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix qui s'est fait attaquer et a rencontré Draco Malefoy dans le cimetière qui a vu mourir Cédric, ainsi que des américains, les Monsanteau, qui ne lui inspirent pas du tout confiance. Il profite de son séjour pour faire du quidditch avec Krum qui s'entraîne avec l'équipe des Aigles Blancs de Trondheim, mais s'inquiète du comportement des Dursley qui font tout pour l'éviter. Cela cache-t-il quelque chose?

* * *

**Pour information :  
**  
_Comme je ne sais pas parler norvégien, j'ai inventé un petit langage, pour retrouver la version française (anglaise pour Harry évidemment), il suffit de faire les changements qui suivent : _

"#" --> "o"

"$" --> "a"

"/" --> "e"

* * *

**Chapitre IV : une absence remarquée

* * *

**

Avec ironie, Harry pensa que pour une fois que sa 'famille' le laissait tranquille pour les vacances, c'était lui qui voulait les embêter. Malheureusement, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il s'acharnait à trouver un moyen de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, mais, rien à y faire, il n'y arrivait pas. En plus il n'avait toujours pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, cela était interdit aux magiciens de premier cycle. En tout cas, ces journées étaient très remplies : entre l'entraînement de Quidditch, l'espionnage des Dursley, et ses cauchemars perturbés par des images de Sirius mort et de Cédric mort qui revenaient le hanter en lui disant que tout était de sa faute. Il se réveillait souvent en pleurs à quatre heures du matin.

Mais Harry ne se laissait pas submerger par ses émotions. Il savait très bien qu'il ne devait plus jamais permettre à Voldemort de connaître ses pensées. Il comprenait aussi mieux que ce n'était pas lui le responsable de la mort de Cédric, et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable de la mort de Sirius. Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange. Eux, il allait leur faire payer.

Il n'avait toujours pas eu d'autres nouvelles de ses amis. Il leur avait bien écrit pour leur demander d'autres précisions sur ce qui c'était passé, lors de l'attaque du Quartier Général de l'Ordre, espérant que Hermione ou Ron saurait quelque chose, et ce long silence textuel ne l'inspirait pas. Cela faisait quinze jours que Hedwige était partie et elle n'était toujours pas revenue.

Quatre trente. Son réveil était formel. Tremblant encore sous le choc d'un de ses épouvantables cauchemars, Harry essaya tant bien que mal de se recoucher. Rien n'y fit. Il décida donc de se relever et de faire un tour en attendant que Krum se lève pour l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt qui borde la maison, en essayant de se détendre et d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Jamais un cauchemar n'avait été aussi terrifiant à ces yeux.

_Il se tenait dans une pièce sombre. Seul. Un rire affreux, celui de Voldemort, et une lumière verte qui luisait faiblement provenaient de la même direction. Il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où il entendait ces bruits et où il voyait cette lumière, alors qu'une partie de lui-même disait : « n'y va pas, n'y va pas… ». Son horreur fut à son comble quand il vit que le sol était jonché de corps immobiles, les yeux révulsés, semblant tétanisés par la terreur. Lorsqu'il reconnut dans la masse des personnes mortes étendues par terre le corps de Dumbledore qui semblait si vieux et si impuissant, il poussa un hurlement d'effroi alors que le rire s'intensifia derrière lui. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Ron tomber, touché par un rayon vert. Devant lui se tenait le seigneur des ténèbres dans toute sa puissance et, à sa droite, Bellatrix Lestrange qui bizarrement ne le regardait pas. Elle regardait quelqu'un d'autre et lui disait : « Oh, comme c'est mignon. Mais tu dois mourir ». Hermione tomba morte. Harry sentit son corps bouilloner et les émotions explosèrent en lui. La rage, l'amertume, la colère, l'Amour, la peur, la volonté de tuer, l'Amour encore, la tristesse, le désespoir, l'Amour toujours. L'Amour dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience, l'amour qu'on essayait de tuer en lui. Toute cette marée d'émotion le submergea en une fraction de seconde. Il releva les yeux prêt à en découdre avec Voldemort. Ses yeux verts étant devenus rouges alors que le sort qu'on lançait sur lui était vert. Trop tard pour l'esquiver. Au moment où le sortilège le toucha, il pensa : « c'est fini ». Le cauchemar prit alors fin, laissant Harry en sueur sur son lit, complètement déstabilisé._

Quel cauchemer affreux ! Ron, Dumbledore, Hermione tombés au combat. Si cela est vrai, comment ferais-je pour vivre sans elle ... sans eux ?

Le plus étrange était sa cicatrice : il ne l'avait pas du tout senti. De plus, il n'avait pas vu la scène du point de vue de Voldemort, mais de son point de vue, donc ce n'était pas une action qu'avait faite Voldemort. Cela ne devait pas en être une. Il ne fallait pas que s'en soit une.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas les animaux qui le fixaient, s'inquiétant de la présence d'un humain dans leur forêt, certains plus attentifs que d'autres. Percevant une autre 'menace', les animaux s'enfuirent, alors qu'une autre stature humaine apparut.

-Harrrry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je t'ai cherrché partout !

-désolé, je me promenais

-à cinq heurrres du matin ?

-y'a pas d'heures pour les braves !

-tu n'as encorre rrien mangé et on va êtrre en retarrd pour l'entrraînement de Quidditch !

-dépêchons-nous alors !

-et c'est toi qui oses me dirre ça ? répondit Krum avec un faux regard outré

Sur ce, les deux compagnons se dépêchèrent, courant vers la maison et prenant un petit déjeuner léger, pour arriver à l'heure au terrain de Quidditch.

Après un début d'entraînement catastrophique, l'entraîneur dût prendre une décision: tandis que Harry regagnait le vestiaire, seul, et essayait de se noyer dans la douche, les autres purent rejouer normalement. Il avait été exécrable. Il avait faillit percuter deux joueurs et n'avait pas reçu les exercices de passe élémentaires. Il était distant, dans la lune. Il repensait à son cauchemar et à la réaction qu'il avait eue pour Hermione. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? C'est vrai, Hermione était intelligente, belle, sympathique, malicieuse, courageuse, attirante, …, séduisante, mais ce n'était qu'une amie !

-Harrry, es-tu sûrr que ça va ? Ça fait plus de deux heures que tu es sous la douche !

S'extirpant de ses pensées, Harry se sécha et enfila ses vêtements. Krum l'attendait

-Alorrs, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Quoi ?

-Harrry, tu joues complètement la tête en l'airr, tu ne rréponds plus quand on te parrle. Tu sembles êtrrre à dix lieues de nous ! Rreviens sur Terre, Harrry !

-…

-Y aurrait-il une femme là dessous ? lui demanda Krum en lui faisant un coup de coude taquin qui l'envoya valser à trois mètres.

-Mais non ! Que vas-tu chercher ! grogna Harry un peu trop précipitamment.

-$l#rs les g$rs qu'/st-c/ qu/ v#us f$it/s ?

(alors les gars qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?) Demanda Mindy Foils l'une des poursuiveuses officielles de l'équipe. Elle avait un minois agréable à regarder et se servait de ses dons en gymnastique pour faire des passes incroyables qui laissaient pantois les adversaires.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent alors le reste de l'équipe. Harry comprend mieux la langue maintenant. Passer les journées en compagnie de gens qui parlent une langue étrangère aide beaucoup à apprendre une nouvelle langue.

L'équipe était mixte et les origines culturelles étaient diverses. Le gardien officiel était un grand noir athlétique nommé Joachin Diouf : un vrai cœur d'or, mais capable d'arrêter les tirs les plus féroces, ces yeux perçants lui permettaient parfois de déceler les mystères qui entouraient les gens. Harry et lui bavardaient beaucoup, même s'il était évident qu'il cachait quelque chose à Harry. Mais Harry ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, après tout Dumbledore avait fait bien pire avec lui, mais il se promit qu'il obtiendrait une réponse à ses questions muettes avant la fin du séjour. Le gardien remplaçant était un français Matthieu Dupont : s'il semblait plus frêle et fragile, ce n'était qu'en apparence. Il arrêtait les tirs avec classe sans jamais décoiffer sa formidable chevelure blonde et prétentieuse. Il était d'un naturel charmeur et chaque jour une fille l'attendait à la sortie du vestiaire, mais pas toujours la même ! Sur les quatre poursuiveurs anglais, seulement un était titulaire : Wisy Road, une jeune femme mince et élancée qui excellait dans les manœuvres tactiques de l'équipe pour dérouter l'adversaire : ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était le capitaine de l'équipe. En dehors des entraînements, Wisy était taciturne et ne parlait qu'avec James Prongs, un autre poursuiveur anglais grand, mince, les cheveux noir corbeau, expert en feintes et ruses détournées. Lionel Tiger et Sneaky Sharp, les deux derniers poursuiveurs anglais avaient un sens du jeu hors-norme. Leurs prestations aériennes étaient à elles-seules un tour de prestidigitation. Ils étaient tous les deux roux et si l'un n'était pas si grand et l'autre si petit, on aurait dit des jumeaux tellement leurs mimiques étaient semblables. Emily McNill avait les cheveux châtains, un corps de rêve et des réflexes à toute épreuve. Avec Mindy Foils originaire de TransSylvanie et Wisy Road, elles formaient des combinaisons du tonnerre à la vitesse de l'éclair. On aurait dit voir un ouragan se déplaçant sur le terrain et amenant le souaffle dans l'un des buts adverses. Les batteurs étaient des gens joviaux souvent farceurs avec une carrure impressionnante. Fred Knock (anglais) et Guy Lund (slovène) étaient les batteurs officiels de l'équipe, alors que Rosana Esta (espagnole) et Georges Out étaient remplaçants. Harry avait appris que l'autre attrapeur était un attrapeur français du nom de Léon Bloum, mais qui était surtout remarquable par son absence, même si il avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas être présent. Lorsque l'ensemble des joueurs s'entraînaient sur le terrain, Harry avait l'impression de pénétrer dans un champs de bataille. Chaque coup était puissant, vif, instinctif, presque bestial. Une danse macabre, un rite funéraire effectué par treize pantins obstinés dans leurs efforts, une spirale de puissance et d'amertume ne s'arrêtant que lorsque Victor Krum (ou lui-même) saisissait dans sa main le signe de la hache de guerre qu'on enterre, le signe de la victoire, le vif d'or.

Après le déjeuner, où il discuta amicalement avec les batteurs Rosana, Fred et Guy, il eut l'autorisation de reprendre le jeu, semblant un peu moins dans les nuages que le matin. Il se débrouilla plutôt bien. L'entraîneur taciturne de l'équipe des Aigles Blancs, Serge Polansky, lui fit même l'un de ses rares sourires lorsqu'il utilisa une combinaison croisée avec les autres membres de son équipe et permis à l'équipe des non titulaires de gagner avec plus de dix points d'écarts (il s'était aussi emparé du vif d'or). Le soir, il était assis entre Mindy, Wisy et Emily qui le charriaient pour son comportement du matin. Krum, qui était assis un peu plus loin les fit taire avec un seul regard : il détestait les chahuts pendant qu'il mangeait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Krum proposa à Harry de faire un petit tour dans la forêt pour discuter.

-Tu savais Harrry que c'était la premièrrre jourrnée que tu te comporrtais comme un êtrrre civilisé norrmal ?

Il est vrai que depuis quelque temps, Harry était devenu taciturne et replié sur lui-même comme si la vie elle-même ne l'intéressait plus.

-Je suis content que tu te rressaisisses. Que dirront tes amis si tu continues à ne plus vouloirr leurr parrler, à êtrre complètement déprrimé ? Herrmioneu m'a dit qu'à la fin de l'année, tu ne parlais plus du tout à personne.

Harry ne réagissait toujours pas ; Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de cela.

« Mais rressaisis-toi, bon sang ! », continua Krum en mettant une main sur son épaule

Harry recula légèrement, juste assez pour que la main de Krum tombe dans le vide.

« Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, ni même d'accepter, mais de vivre ! », dis la voix de Krum suppliante.

**-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT TE FAIRE ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN AS A FOUTRE SI JE METS MA VIE AUX ORTIES ? TON ROLE EST-IL DE ME MAINTENIR EN VIE JUSQU'A CE QUE JE TUE VOLDEMORT ? TOUTES LES DECISIONS QUE J'AI PRISES N'ONT ETE QUE DES ERREURS ! C'EST A CAUSE DE MOI SI SIRIUS ET CEDRIC SONT MORTS ! COMBIEN DE GENS DEVRONT ENCORE MOURIR A CAUSE DE MOI ?**

Krum attendit que Harry eut fini de s'écrier pour lui répondre, assez violemment :

**-QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE J'EN AI A FAIRE QUE TU VIVES OU QUE TU MEURS ? TU N'ES QU'UNE IDOLE QUI SE COMPLAIT DANS SON MALHEUR ! TU DIS QUE DEUX PERSONNES SONT MORTES A CAUSE DE TOI, MAIS SAIS-TU COMBIEN DE MILLIERS DE PERSONNES TU AS SAUVE PENDANT QUATORZE ANS ? SAIS-TU COMBIEN DE VICTIMES LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES A FAIT ? ET TOI TU TE LAMENTES POUR DEUX VICTIMES ! C'EST A TOI QU'IL APPARTIENT D'ARRETER LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES ! ALORS SECHE TES LARMES ET REPREND TA VIE EN MAIN !**

**-SI TU N'EN AS RIEN A FAIRE DE MA VIE, POURQUOI ME DIS-TU TOUT ÇA ?  
**  
-Pour Hermione. Répondit Krum en reprenant une voix plus douce.

**-QUOI ?  
**  
-Elle ne peut pas imaginer une vie dans laquelle tu n'es plus, alors prends soin d'elle et **NE MEURS PAS !  
**  
Harry resta un moment sans voix. Avait-il compris ce que Krum lui disait ?En tout cas, parler avec Krum lui avait permis d'accepter de vivre, ou du moins de feindre de le faire.

Aucun des deux ne se décida à parler pendant le chemin du retour.

"-Bonne nuit Harry; -Bonne nuit Victor" furent les seuls mots qui résonnèrent dans la nuit cassant le silence pour le rendre encore plus persistant par la suite.

Sept heures trente. Harry se leva seul. Krum était déjà parti. Le championnat commençait et des entraînements spéciaux étaient de rigueur avant le premier match. Pour le consoler, l'entraîneur lui a dit que quand il ferait parti de l'équipe, il aurait lui aussi droit de participer à ses entraînements d'élite.

Pour une première fois depuis longtemps, il assista au réveil des Dursley. Ceux-ci ne lui adressèrent pas la parole. Cela lui laissa apparaître un moment de quiétude et de sérennité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de leur part. Le temps sembla alors ralentir indéfiniment, suspendu aux lèvres fermées de la tante Pétunia.  
Suivant l'expression, un ange aurait du passer à ce moment. Mais de toute façon, même un ange aurait réussi à irriter les Dursley. Toutefois, un ange aurait peut-être eu la chance de passer inaperçu, mais pas le hibou qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, précipitant les Dursley dans une rage folle:  
Oncle Vernon, assailli par un tic nerveux, ne put échapper un juron. Tante Pétunia s'égosilla à plein poumons hurlant d'effroi contre une menace fantôme et fantoche. Dudley essayait lui tant bien que mal de se dissimuler derrière la porte. Il plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles redoutant peut-être plus le cri de Pétunia qui l'empêchait de suivre son émission favorite que la chouette qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.  
La panique qui commençait à déferler sur les trois personnes les plus anti-sorciers qui existent ne fut rien lorsque la tante Marge, alertée par les cris hystériques de Pétunia, entra à son tour dans la cuisine et contempla la scène insolite qui se tenait devant elle :  
un hibou virevoltait dans la pièce, hué par l'oncle Vernon. La tante Pétunia s'égosillait à pleins poummons. Dudley, hypnotisé par la télévision, avait les mains plaqués contre sa tête et semblait en transe. Harry lui était emporté dans un fou-rire incontrôlable.  
Juste après que la tante Marge eut ouvert la porte, des sorts fusèrent en direction des Dursley.  
"Oubliettes!"  
Un vase se brisa au pied de la tante Pétunia et les quatre dursley tombèrent à terre. Quatre sorciers sortirent alors de l'ombre et de leurs cachettes. Harry connaissait bien chacun d'eux.  
La chouette s'approcha alors de Harry et ce dernier put prendre sa lettre, qu'il planqua sous sa veste pour éviter des remarques désobligeantes de la part des Dursley.  
Tonks (de son vrai nom Nymphodora Tonks) qui ne devait pas être étrangère à la chute du vase, Alastor Maugrey (dit Fol-Oeil) qui s'occupa de réparer le vase en pestant contre Tonks, et Monsieur et Madame Monsanteau  
Avant que Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Maugrey se mit en colère et tourna sa baguette vers les deux Monsanteau  
« Vous deux! Fichez le camp! Cela ne dépend pas de votre juridiction! »  
Obéissant bon gré, mal gré, avec une étrange lueur dans le regard et un sourire narquois, et après un bref salut à Harry, le couple Monsanteau repartit.  
Tonks donna la lettre de Harry à Maugrey qui la passa en revue avant de la donner à Harry.  
« Ils vont bientôt se réveiller, nous devons partir maintenant. A bientôt Harry! », dit calmement Tonks tandis que Maugrey rattrapait une casserole d'eau bouillante que Tonks avait malencontreusement heurtée.  
« Ouch! Saleté de fvfdvkjnfvj casserole de #... A bientôt! », grogna Maugrey, visiblement quelque peu brûlé et irrité contre Tonks qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour le mettre dans un état pareil.  
Maugrey et Tonks partirent rapidement et les Dursley se réveillèrent, reprenant la conversation là où elle était restée: un ange passa. Harry sortit en prétextant qu'il avait déjà mangé, et leur souhaita bon appétit. Il en profita pour aller dans sa chambre contempler la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.  
La première chose qu'il reconnut fut le cachet de Poudlard qui ornait la lettre: il allait enfin savoir le résultat de ses buses.  
Son estomac se noua alors que ses mains fébriles s'attaquaient à l'enveloppe.

Fébrilement, il sortit la lettre de son enveloppe. Il y avaient plusieurs feuillets qui tenaient non pliés dans cette grande enveloppe.

_Londres, le 18 Juillet  
Cher Monsieur Potter,  
Veuillez recevoir ci-joint les résultats de vos BUSES, ainsi que les diplômes correspondant. Veuillez ne pas perdre ses documents officiels qui pourraient vous être demandés par la suite.  
Nous vous soumettons aussi la liste des options que vous pouvez choisir en vue de la préparation de...  
_-Harry Potterrrrrrr, tonna la voix forte de Vernon, faisant trembler par la même occasion les murs de la maison  
Délaissant sa lecture, Harry se demanda si il devait aller voir ce que son oncle voulait. Il décida que non. Si cet imbécile lui voulait quelque chose, qu'il vienne pour lui dire ce qu'il lui voulait. Il n'était pas un chien!  
Il reprit sa lecture:  
_...vos ASPICS pour la sixièmes année._  
_Nous vous remercions de nous faire parvenir cette liste validée pour le six août prochain au plus tard par voie normale. _

Ses yeux se levèrent un instant... Il lui restait moins de deux semaines pour faire son choix!  
Malheureusement, il ne put finir de lire sa lettre devant lui se tenait l'oncle Vernon, son visage aussi rouge que si il avait essayé de bronzer sans crême solaire dans un four à 180 degrés, non que l'idée n'ait été sans un certain attrait pour Harry.  
Son oncle essayait visiblement de se contenir, et il réussit à dire avec calme:

-Harry. Dudley, tante Marge et moi allons en ville aujourd'hui. Pétunia semble fatiguée aujourd'hui et elle préfère rester ici. Je te préviens, si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu seras responsable et jE RISQUE de ME FACHER A UN POINT QUE TU N'IMAGINES MÊME PAS! Il avait fini sa phrase en hurlant, redoutant encore on ne sait quelle magie.  
-Très bien, répondit Harry. Je ne l'embêterais pas.  
Sans un mot Vernon sortit, sans claquer la porte ce qui devait lui demander un sang-froid immense. Quelques instants plus tard, les trois Dursley étaient partis, laissant la pauvre tante Pétunia toute seule.  
Harry avait déjà repris sa lecture.

_Nous nous tenons à votre disposition pour de plus amples informations  
Minerva McGonnogal, directrice adjointe de Poudlard.  
_  
La feuille suivante était une feuille avec le nom des différentes options qu'il pouvait choisir avec une case à cocher si il souhaitait suivre cette option. Il se dit après avoir remarqué qu'il connaissait heureusement toutes les options proposées, et que tous choix étaient soumis à l'approbation de l'enseignant de la matière concernée en fonction des notes obtenues aux buses, Harry contempla avec angoisse la feuille suivante: le relevé des notes qu'il avait eu aux BUSES.  
-ce sont les résultats de tes BUSES? demanda une voix féminie qui ressemblait fortement à la voix de sa tante Pétunia  
-Mais? ... Com...  
-Comment je sais ? C'est très simple, je connais quelqu'un qui a eu ses résultats elle aussi à la même époque que toi. Et comme j'ai vu que tu avais reçu un hibou ce matin, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être ça...  
-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ce matin?  
-Bien sûr ! Même si je n'ai pas bien compris l'intervention de ses gens qui n'arriveraient pas à viser un éléphant dans un corridor  
-?  
-Je peux te dire que j'ai eu sacrément peur quand j'ai vu un rayon heurter le vase juste à côté de moi.  
Pour Harry cela ne faisait aucun doute, Tonks avait encore fait des siennes! Reprenant ses esprits, Harry demanda, interloqué:  
-Alors tu n'étais pas fâchée avec ma mère au moment où elle passait ses buses ?  
-Bien sûr que si! Ne sois pas aussi prompt dans tes conclusions Harry Potter, cela pourrait t'amener à faire beaucoup d'erreurs.  
Son visage qui semblait plus compréhensif se ferma à l'évocation de Lily. Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla sans aucun commentaire.  
Surpris par cette attitude, Harry décida d'aller la voir, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait pu dire pour la blesser.  
Elle se trouvait dans le salon. Elle pleurait silencieusement en regardant une photo. Il se rapprocha silencieusement pour voir sur la photo deux filles brunes d'une quinzaine d'année. L'une d'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lily en particulier les yeux.  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de murmurer "Maman" ce qui fit _fuir_ la deuxième fille de la photo, tandis que Pétunia se retourna pour faire face à Harry, une larme coulant sur sa joue.  
-Sors d'ici, cria la tante Pétunia devant un Harry sidéré.  
Sa tante tenait une photo magique entre les mains. Il se promit de revenir plus tard pour comprendre de quoi il retrournait. En attendant, il préféra retourner dans sa chambre pour éviter d'irriter d'avantage sa tante qui semblait se rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.  
Et si... Si c'était non pas Lily, mais Pétunia sur la photo ? Elle aurait eu comme ça des amies sorcières ? Harry imaginait mal Pétunia autrement que haïssant les sorciers. Mais peut-être que cette haine avait une raison d'être, une raison enfouie que Harry décida de comprendre et de mettre à nue.  
Mais il voulait le faire aussi discrêtement que possible. Alors qu'il était en train de réflêchir à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre, une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.  
-alors félicitations Harry! Je suppose que tu as eu au moins dix buses, lui annonça Pétunia en regardant la pile de papier qu'il avait reçu.  
-Com... Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
-Désolé, tu n'as pas encore regarder tes résultats. Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça., Répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.  
-Non, Euh, Je voulais dire comment peux-tu deviner le nombre de buses que je vais avoir en ne regardant que l'apparence de mon courrier, demanda-t-il alors que son regard s'arrêta sur la veste de la tante Pétunia qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Plus précisemment son regard s'arrêta sur la poche intérieur de cette dite veste qui laissait dépasser une photo.  
-C'est simple, répondit-elle sans voir le regard de son neveu, il suffit de savoir qu'il y a en plus des papiers administratifs une feuille décernant le diplôme pour chaque buse. Enfin, je te laisse maintenant! Bonne lecture.  
-Une dernière chose Harry, continua-t-elle en reprenant une voix glaciale. Si tu dis quoi que ce soit de cette journée à qui que ce soit, je peux te jurer qu'à côté de ce que tu vas subir, Azkaban va te sembler le paradis sur terre.  
Elle sortit alors, mais pas avant que Harry ait lancé le sort "Accio Photo" qui lui a permis de récuppérer la photo qu'il avait vu dans le salon.  
Il ne voyait plus maintenant qu'une personne sur la photo. L'autre se cachait à ses yeux. Par contre, il put lire au dos de la photo :  
_Pétunia Dursley et Elisa Goodheart, les meilleures amies que je n'ai jamais eu au collège Warsington. M.P._  
Il décida qu'il demanderait à Hermione ce qu'était ce collège Warsington, et surtout qui était ce mystérieux M.P. et est-ce que Elisa Goodheart était une sorcière? Mais avant tout, il décida de voir les résultats de ses buses.  
Il se mit à lire enfin la feuille de résultats:  
_**Sortilèges:** Ecrit O ; Pratique O- ; Moyenne O;  
**Métamorphose:** Ecrit E ; Pratique O ; Moyenne O-;  
**Botanique :** Ecrit O- ; Pratique E ; Moyenne E+;  
**DCFM :** Ecrit O+ ; Pratique O²+ ; Moyenne O²+;  
**Potions :**_  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de croiser les doigts en espérant pouvoir poursuivre sa carrière d'auror (il lui fallait optimal pour pouvoir suivre les cours de Rogue)  
_**Potions:** Ecrit O-; Pratique O; Moyenne O;  
_Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de contentememnt, il pourrait faire sa carrière d'auror!  
Il reprit après quelques instants la lecture de cette précieuse missive:  
_**Créatures magiques:** Pratique O-;  
**Astronomie:** Ecrit E ; Pratique E- ; Moyenne E;  
**Divination:** Pratique P;  
**Histoire de la magie:** Ecrit D  
_Au moins les notes en divination et histoire de la magie étaient tout à fait compréhensible, il allait pouvoir les arrêter sans aucun remord maintenant.  
Il se rallongea dans son lit paresseusement et resta quelques instants sans bouger ni penser à quoi que ce soit, mais à se féliciter d'avoir aussi bien réussi son épreuve.

* * *

_**Pour information**_, j'ai essayé de calculer les notes de Harry en suivant la version qui parle des examens de Harry dans le livre (passage dans les environs de la page 800 dans la version française du tome V) 

J'ai aussi fait une correspondance avec les notes /20 et le système scolaire français pour savoir ce que devait correspondre les O,E,A,P,D, T

Chaque lettre correspond à une échelle de 4 points

O prenant les valeurs de 17 à 20

E de 13 à 16

A de 9 à 12

P de 5 à 8

D de 1 à 4

T valant 0

J'ai ensuite fait des sous-catégories de cette notation

J'avoue que j'ai été assez sympa avec Harry concernant la notation, mais vous verriez les notes d'Hermione, vous seriez sidérés!


	6. V L'anniversaire de Harry

**_Disclaimer  
_**Tous droits réservés à J K Rowling

**_Résumé_  
**Harry est en scandinavie avec les Dursley suite à la destruction de Privet Drive. Entre temps, il a passé quelques instants au quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix qui s'est fait attaquer et a rencontré Draco Malefoy dans le cimetière qui a vu mourir Cédric, ainsi que des américains, les Monsanteau, qui ne lui inspirent pas du tout confiance. Il profite de son séjour pour faire du quidditch avec Krum qui s'entraîne avec l'équipe des Aigles Blancs de Trondheim. Krum lui fait la moraleà cause de son apathie et lui parle de son amour pour Hermione. Il apprend beaucoup de choses sur Pétunia après la maladresse de Tonks lorsqu'il reçoit enfin le résultat de ses buses. Il s'endort paisiblement en lisant la feuille de ses résultats.

_

* * *

_

Chapitre V: L'anniversaire de Harry

_

* * *

_

Harry se réveilla encore une fois après un cauchemar, hanté par le souvenir de la mort de Sirius et de Cédric Diggory. Il aurait pu dire qu'il s'y habituait. Il aurait pu mentir. Mais en vérité, toutes ses épreuves lui avaient appris à n'en vouloir seulement au réel meurtrier de Cédric et de Sirius: Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'ennuyait dans cette Scandinavie où il n'avait plus le droit de faire un seul pas. Krum était occupé par des entraînements top secrets. Les Dursley, toujours aussi bougons, ne lui manifestèrent pas plus d'intérêts qu'à l'évolution de l'acné sur le visage si angélique de Dursley: ils ne lui accordèrent aucune attention et faisaient comme s'il n'existait pas. Les agents de l'ordre se tenaient à distance et ne se manifestaient à lui que pour empêcher les Monsanteaux de venir le voir pour on ne sait quelles raisons.

C'est à cause de son ennui qu'il avait fait des recherches sur la chose qu'il avait retrouvé dans ses poches: l'objet qu'il avait trouvé lors de sa visite impromptue du cimetière: une montre à gousset en apparence banale mais recouverte de symboles. Il ne trouva aucune trace de symboles similaires dans ses différents livres et attendait fébrilement sa prochaine excursion sur le chemin de traverse pour en apprendre d'avantage. Abandonnant ce problème d'écriture, il s'intéressa d'avantage au cadran en lui-même, qui comme la plupart des montres sorciers qu'il avait vu n'indiquait pas l'heure. Les chiffres avaient été remplacés par quatre mots: eau, feu, air, terre respectivement à gauche, en haut, à droite et en bas. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas trouvé pu plus de significations que la pure symbolique incarnée par la représentation des quatre éléments. Il s'acharnait avec vigueur sur ce casse-tête qui était le seul moyen pour lui de ne pas dépérir d'ennui.

Il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Hermione, ni de Ron depuis la dernière lettre suivant de peu l'attaque des mangemorts du quartier général de l'ordre, ou plutôt ex-quartier général depuis cet assaut qui avait assuré à Dumbledore et à ses troupes que la mort de Sirius avait donné la maison en héritage à Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, comme le lui avait appris Tonks dans une courte conversation entrecoupée de sanglots. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait été affecté par le mort de Sirius, Tonks aussi le pleurait. Elle avait même perdu temporairement sa capacité de métamorphage. Mais il n'avait pas pu parler longtemps plus de cinq minutes que Tonks avait été appelé à retourner précipitamment à Londres remplacé au pied levé par un autre sorcier beaucoup moins bavard. La situation en Grande Bretagne ne semblait pas si catastrophique. Si on prenait en compte l'avis des médias, la situation était même d'un calme olympien. Seul «La voix de la liberté», journal controversé né de l'alliance de deux feuilles de choux dont «le Chicaneur» suite à la «destruction» de leurs locaux, avançait des rumeurs accablantes sur la destruction d'une grande partie du Londres moldu, la disparition inexpliquée de plusieurs dirigeants, les actions d'un certain ordre voulant contré les actions de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, la réapparition du chanteur Sirius Black et autres absurdités… Bref un tel mélange entre vérité et absurdité qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se passait exactement. Les médias moldus n'aidaient pas plus à savoir l'état actuel de la situation: on entendait parler d'un orage «électromagnétique» qui empêchait toutes transmissions.

Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point Dumbledore et les membres de l'ordre devaient être surchargés, sans parler du ministère…

Mais toutes ces préoccupations étaient loin dans son esprit, non pas que ces exercices quotidiens d'occlumancie lui permettaient de se détacher de ses questions majeures, cependant il pensait à Hermione, et cette pensée occultait tous les problèmes présents et à venir.

Il avait la tête dans les nuages lorsque Victor Krum arriva le soir extenué par son entraînement accompagné par Albus Dumbledore.

-Je vois que tu as fait quelques progrès en Occlumancie, lui signala Dumbledore en guise d'ouverture

-En effet, je pratique mes exercices d'occlumancie tous les jours pour éviter que la tragédie ne se reproduise, répondit Harry d'une voix ferme, qui ne laissait pas transparaître la moindre hésitation sur sa volonté de toujours s'opposer à celui qui se prétendait seigneur des ténèbres

-Je suis content de ta volonté de combattre Voldemort. Le temps où je devais te laisser avec ta famille pour renouveler ta protection est maintenant accompli. Je t'emmène avec moi dans un endroit où nous pourrons t'entraîner en vue de la victoire du bien sur le mal. Victor, continua le professeur Dumbledore en se tournant vers le bulgare, je te laisse le soin de continuer à assurer la protection des Dursley, en espérant que ceux-ci ne se montreront pas trop insupportables. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils iront dans leur nouvelle résidence dans deux semaines et tu seras enfin déchargé de cette responsabilité, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine affligée qu'arborait l'attrapeur.

Harry et Dumbledore partirent alors en laissant Victor prêt à se reposer chez lui. Bref répit pour celui qui devait encore passer deux semaines auprès des Dursley qui ne passaient pas une journée sans cesser de se plaindre, de geindre, se disputant sans cesse la palme du pire locataire. C'est d'ailleurs sur cette réflexion que deux sorciers transplanèrent, visiblement peinés de la manière dont se passait leur filature, mais le couple Monsanteaux avait encore d'autres occasions de faire parler de lui.

Harry arriva avec Dumbledore dans ce qui semblait être une forêt, au détail près que les arbres géants hébergeaient de vraies maisons invisible aux yeux ignorants dans une architecture sobre au reflet de la passion de ses habitants pour la nature et la vie sauvage. Vie qui avait été troublée par l'arrivée des deux arrivants comme en attestent les arcs bandés tournés vers eux et la voix qui semblait s'élever de nulle part et de tout autour d'eux:

-Déclinez votre nom et votre faction!

-C'est moi, Albus. Je viens en paix pour contrer l'oppresseur, déclama Dumbledore en faisant signe à Harry de s'annoncer lui-même.

-Je me nomme Harry Potter. Je ne fais parti d'aucune faction mais je suis allié à tous ceux qui sont contre Voldemort

Un cri de stupeur accueilli ses paroles.

-Vous êtes fier Harry Potter pour nommer le mal qui assombrit les cœurs par le nom qu'il s'est lui-même donné, et nous vous accueillons pour le courage et la volonté qui est visible au travers de vos paroles. Albus, et Harry je vous accueille avec plaisir dans le domaine des Yarchminas ou pour le nommer dans votre langue «le peuple magique»

Au fur et à mesure que la voix se faisait plus précise, Harry put distinguer le corps à qui appartenait cette voix qui approchait petit à petit. La personne possédait un corps svelte et agile. Elle se fondait dans le décor avec sa peau pâle et sa tenue printanière, bien sûr, mais néanmoins élégante tressée finement avec des feuilles et d'autres végétaux et lorsqu'elle marchait on distinguait à peine ses mouvements du parterre d'herbe que composait le plancher où Dumbledore et Harry se trouvaient. Néanmoins, Harry n'attacha pas d'importance à ses détails dans un premier temps, tant il était subjugué par le visage de cette personne. Ce n'était pas seulement les yeux vert émeraude étincelants qui semblaient capable de transpercer l'obscurité, ni le sourire figé qui semblait incrusté en permanence sur ce visage angélique; non, les yeux de Harry étaient rivés vers les oreilles fines en pointe si proche de celles de Dobby que Harry comprit que celui qu'il avait devant lui était un elfe tel que décrit dans les légendes moldus qu'il avait pu lire étant petit en les subtilisant dans la seconde chambre de Dudley qui de toute façon n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

-Je me présente, je me nomme Norithil et je serais votre hôte durant tout votre séjour pour tout ceux de votre peuple. Le mien ne connaît pas votre langue et est assez discret avec les étrangers. Nous ne souhaitons pas que la situation s'envenime, c'est pour cela que nous vous aidons mais notre peuple est pacifique et agit très rarement envers votre peuple. Nous avons aidé déjà une autre personne il y a une vingtaine d'années et même si celle-ci nous a rendu un grand service en retour, beaucoup parmi nous pensent depuis que nous devons à tout prix éviter d'entrer en contact avec votre peuple.

Tout au long de son discours, il n'avait cessé de chercher Harry du regard, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, se souvenant du conseil de Dumbledore, vide son esprit et se concentre sur son occlumancie. Norithil, sembla alors honteux d'avoir dévisagé ainsi si longtemps le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

Et pourtant, en le dévisageant, qui pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à l'espoir du monde sorcier et bien plus encore que Harry représentait même avant sa naissance, depuis la prophétie?

Norithil, qui ne connaissait pas la prophétie, ne pouvait cependant pas prendre cela en compte. Mais peut-être cherchait-il à lire en lui pour savoir ce qu'il pensait, tout simplement.

C'est arrivé à ce point de réflexion que Harry se trouvait, tout en suivant Dumbledore vers une habitation confortable au deuxième étage que leur avait indiqué Norithil lorsque le directeur de Poudlard prit la parole.

-Tu n'es pas très prudent Harry. Tu m'as suivi sans te poser de questions et tu parles de Voldemort à des personnes dont tu ne connais même pas l'apparence.

-Au contraire, cela me permet de savoir un peu plus sur les personnes avec lesquelles je parle. Je ne vous aurais jamais suivi si facilement si vous n'aviez pas évoqué le titre dont se parle Tom Elvis Jedusor lors de notre discussion. Les mangemorts ont peur de prononcer le nom de leur maître.

-Tu as raison Harry. Tu mérites la confiance que je t'ai fais en t'invitant ici. Alors, que penses-tu du nouveau quartier général de l'ordre? Les réunions générales ont lieu en fréquence une fois par mois, même si des réunions en comité plus restreint ont lieu de manière sporadique

Tout en continuant à marcher, ils arrivèrent dans une structure vaste, on aurait dit en ville que c'est un belle maison comprenant plusieurs pièces équipées sur mesure aux besoins humains.

-Je vais te montrer la pièce qui sera ta «chambre» durant ton séjour ici, lui dit Dumbledore après qu'ils eurent traversé la cuisine et une salle assez grande pour faire office de salle de réunion.

«Après toi Harry», continua-t-il en soulevant un fin rideau de feuilles qui faisait office de porte entre les deux pièces.

Harry entra alors dans une pièce sombre où la lumière semblait désespérément absente. Il voulu se retourner pour demander au professeur ce qu'il en était lorsque la lumière se fit de manière brutale dans la pièce. Une lumière vive qui ne semblait absolument pas venir d'un gâteau d'anniversaire où serait écrit «Joyeux anniversaire» ce qui était pourtant le cas.

-Surprise! Entendit-il alors venant de toute la pièce où il pu voir tous ceux qui étaient là pour lui souhaiter le plus bel anniversaire qu'il ait jamais pu avoir.

Des confettis et des ballons tombèrent du plafond où était accroché une banderole de bienvenue et lui permirent de regagner progressivement la vue perdue par le flash qu'avait provoqué l'allumage du gâteau au fur et à mesure que chaque personne venait pour l'étreindre fraternellement: Tonks, Mme Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ron, Charlie, Ginny, Charlie, Fred et George –qui semblaient réjouis par l'effet de leur nouvelles bougies «lumière du jour»- Remus, Hermione, … puis d'autres peut-être, sans doute mais cela ne comptait plus, il était heureux maintenant et rien ne pouvait lui enlever cette image de bonheur.

Il reçoit plein de cadeaux qu'il déballe dans l'euphorie du moment en remerciant allègrement toutes les personnes présentes et participe à la fête qui durera, il l'espère, jusqu'à tôt le lendemain matin. Il était content de pouvoir souffler un peu, de pouvoir agir privé du poids des remords, de pouvoir discuter avec les gens sans que le spectre de la guerre ne fasse son apparition. Même si cela n'est que temporaire, cela lui permet de garder le moral. Une question lui vint à l'esprit et il la garda dans sa tête pour pouvoir la poser à Remus après lorsque la fête serait fini, mais pour l'instant, il suit son instinct et va voir Ron et Hermione qui discutent ensemble:

-Alors Harry, tu as eu tes buses? lui demanda Hermione (sans commentaire) pour le mettre dans l'ambiance

-Ne lui réponds pas Harry, ne lui donne pas ce plaisir de dévoiler qu'elle a pu avoir Optimal dans toutes les matières encore une fois, sauf en Défense contre les forces du mal bien sûr

Ron voulait évidemment faire rager Hermione ce qu'il réussit fort bien vu que celle-ci prit la mouche et partit. Mais Ron empêcha Harry de venir la rejoindre

-Laisse tomber. Ça lui passera. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une petite boutade. Il parait que tu as pu assister aux entraînements de Krum cet été? Alors comment c'était?

Mais Harry voulait absolument parler à Hermione et il laissa Ron tout seul après lui avoir murmurer un bref «désolé Ron, mais il n'y a pas que le quidditch dans la vie» et poursuivit son chemin à la suite de Hermione. Il ne la trouva pas avant que Remus vienne le voir en lui parlant le plus sérieusement du monde des blagues des différents maraudeurs. Lui, le dernier d'entre eux. C'était la manière de Remus de faire le deuil de Sirius, en lui indiquant tous les mauvais coups que son parrain avait fait et c'est pour cela que Harry l'écouta en recueillant la mémoire d'un des plus vieux amis de son père et qu'il abandonna un instant l'idée de parler avec elle. Il fut rejoint par Ron et Hermione qui semblait moins fâché et par Tonks qui voulait connaître un peu mieux son cousin dans ses années folles, ses années avant l'horreur d'Azkaban. Ensemble, ils écoutèrent Remus, qui semblait s'amuser à jouer le rôle de conteur. Le temps passa si vite et ils rirent beaucoup, surtout les jumeaux qui semblaient prendre des notes pour la fabrication de nouveaux artifices et Ginny pleine de malice pour la prochaine rentrée.

-Remus, j'espère que tu ne leur donnes pas trop de mauvaises idées, ceux-là n'en ont pas besoin. Dit Madame Weasley en tournant sa tête vers les jumeaux

-Maman, tu nous connais? Comment pourrions nous faire encore des frasques à Poudlard, répondirent les jumeaux en chœur. Tous ceux qui avaient entendu parler des «sorciers facétieux», et Madame Weasley en tête partirent alors dans un grand fou rire.

-En effet, Messieurs Weasley. Toujours est-il que quelque soit vos intentions pour le futur, elles attendront demain. Pour l'heure, il est temps de vous coucher, vous tous. La journée de demain sera longue. Ainsi Dumbledore clôtura la soirée.

Harry se retrouva tout seul dans sa chambre et s'endormit aussitôt. Le soleil filtrait faiblement à travers les arbres lorsque Harry se réveilla. Cette douce lumière verte suggérait que le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel ce qui indiquait qu'il était encore tôt. Pourtant Harry n'arrivait plus à dormir, c'est pour cela qu'il décida finalement de se lever et de regarder les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu hier. Madame Weasley avait rangé tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus dans un coin de la pièce avant de partir.

Hermione lui avait offert un livre. Sans doute était-ce dans sa nature, mais il préférait un livre à un agenda qui lui rappelle ce qu'il doit faire. Surtout que ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre mais un livre sur la défense contre les forces du mal bien particulier: celui-ci avait deux particularités: il possédait un mot attentionné d'Hermione en première page et les sorts qu'il contenait semblaient surpuissants et surtout assez vieux. Le livre datait des années 1950 et comprenait des annotations plus récentes, dans une écriture qu'il mit du temps à reconnaître comme étant celle de son grand-père, et encore seulement après que Remus le lui avait signalé la veille au soir. Ce livre faisait parti de son patrimoine. Il contempla un long moment ce livre avant de voir débarquer Madame Weasley qui l'appela pour venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec le reste de la famille Weasley (Ron, Ginny et leurs parents) ainsi que Hermione. Remus, Dumbledore et tous les autres membres de l'ordre présents la veille étaient en effet partis en mission.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un calme extraordinaire comparé au brouhaha de la veille. La tension était percevable dans chaque pas de Madame Weasley, dans chaque mot échangé, dans chaque bouchée mâchée,… Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'apaiser cette tension. Foutue guerre, jura en pensée Harry.

Il regagna sa chambre suivi de Ron, de Hermione et de Ginny

-Tu sais Harry, on n'en sait pas beaucoup plus sur ce qui se passe en Grande Bretagne, répondit Hermione à la question muette de Harry.

-on est ici depuis le déménagement de l'ordre, renchérit Ron

-Et même les oreilles à rallonge ne nous ont pas permis d'obtenir plus d'informations, rajouta rageusement Ginny

Pour changer de sujet et donner une note plus joyeuse, et surtout pour contenter Hermione, Harry donna les résultats de ses buses et Ron lui donna aussi les siens.

Ron n'avait pas eu des résultats mirobolants, mais il avait eu de meilleures notes que Fred et George; sa mère avait été fière qu'il obtienne plus de cinq buses. Cependant il n'avait eu qu'un Effort exceptionnel en potion ce qui l'empêchait de prétendre à suivre les cours de soin l'année prochaine. Il semblait soulager de cet état de fait. Il leur dévoila ses plans pour le futur: il se voyait bien commentateur sportif et expliquait avec ardeur ce qui le motivait dans ce métier.

-Tu sais, Ron, que tu ne pourras pas favoriser les Canons de Chudley dans tes commentaires? Cela ne risque pas de te manquer? répliqua Ginny en pouffant

-Ginny, je vais te tuer! dit Ron, faussement furieux en commençant à lui courir après dans toute la pièce.

Harry et Hermione se retrouvaient seuls à présent. Harry se sentit tout timide à cette idée

-Et toi Hermione, tu comptes faire quoi plus tard? demanda-t-il d'une voix devenue subitement presque moins audible que le bruissement des feuilles dans la brise légère du matin

-désolé, Harry, mais je n'ai pas entendu ta question. Tu as une extinction de voix?

-non, enfin, peut-être que j'ai trop crié la veille. Répondit-il en guise d'excuses, je voulais savoir tes projets pour l'avenir?

-C'est une bonne question Harry. J'ai pensé me lancer dans la politique pour soutenir des causes diverses comme la libération des Elfes de maison et la prise en considération d'autres créatures magiques. Sais-tu en effet que…

Et Hermione se lança alors dans un long discours sur les droits des différents peuples.

Harry écoutait patiemment, et essayait de trouver des failles dans son raisonnement pour pouvoir entamer une vraie discussion avec elle. Ron et Ginny s'était enfuie pour éviter de «subir» encore un fois les discours d'Hermione qui leur «donnent des boutons» comme le signale si bien Ron en quittant la pièce.

Mais Harry était aux anges, ils réussirent si bien à converser qu'ils faillirent passer le moment sacro-saint du déjeuner. C'était sans compter sur Madame Weasley qui ne pouvait pas laisser deux personnes manquer le festin qu'elle avait préparé avec amour.

L'après-midi fut consacré aux secrets pour Ron et Harry d'une part et Ginny et Hermione d'autre part

-Alors Harry?

-Alors quoi Ron?

-J'ai l'impression que tu te rapproches beaucoup de Hermione ces derniers temps…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Harry prit un air bougon qui ne désarma pas le moins du monde Ron qui continua dans sa lancée

-J'en étais sûr. Tu en es amoureux!

-Tu crois?

-Ah, l'amour! Non, mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas et surtout qui ne me trompent pas. Les discussions sur des sujets qui t'auraient fait fuir il y a même pas un an, la manie que tu as de la regarder tout le temps, …

Et Ron continua pendant une demi heure la liste.

_Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais les yeux en face des trous d'habitude, pensa Harry, je trouve que Ron est d'une perspicacité redoutable. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas le quart de soupçon que Ron a._

-Tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose? demanda-t-il implorant

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Ron après un moment de réflexion. Mais je crois qu'elle t'aime, rajouta-t-il en voyant la mine mi déconfite qu'affichait Harry

-Tu le penses vraiment?

-Oui, car vois-tu…

Et Ron se mit aussitôt à parler de Hermione et de ses habitudes. Et Harry de surenchérir dans la liste d'informations que Ron débitait.

Le soir vient assez vite. Et Ron et Harry de devoir arrêter de parler en se jurant de ne pas parler de ça plus en avant.

Ils croisèrent en se rendant dans la salle à manger Ginny et Hermione qui rougit en les voyant après que Ginny lui ait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Tu crois qu'elles ont parlé de la même chose que nous? Murmura Harry à Ron

Ce dernier parti d'un petit rire avant de hocher la tête pour signifier son accord.

Ils eurent la surprise de voir Dumbledore au repas du soir. Après avoir conversé civilement, celui-ci indiqua le but de sa visite:

-Harry, nous devons parler.

Et ils s'éloignèrent pour pouvoir parler à l'abris des regards indiscrets.


End file.
